Love And Loathing
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: Pavi X Luigi. Don't Like? Don't Read. It's Been Almost A Year Since The Genetic Opera.Two Brothers Look At Their New Life Without Their Father. Rated T For Language And Later Events. *Will Most Likely Turn Into M Later On.*
1. Chapter 1

_**Love And Loathing: Chapter 1**_

A/N: _Hi Everybody! This Is My First Repo! Fic. And I'm Kinda Nervous 0_o… Anyway, If You Have A Problem With Brother/Brother (Incest)Yaoi, Don't Read. And If You Don't Have A Problem…Happy Reading!!_

Pavi awoke with a start, yet another nightmare.

Contrary to popular belief, he really _did_ love his father, and ever since that faithful night at the opera he'd been haunted by the last harsh words his dad ever said to him. _You disgust me._

He pulled his knees up to his chest and breathed deeply. So many things had changed since that night; Amber became the new leader of Gene-Co, much to Luigi's anger. He stopped and thought about his brother for a minute, a lot of the anger between them had disappeared since then. After all, what's the point of fighting over a company that will never be yours anyway? Besides, at least he was on better terms with Luigi than Amber was. Both brothers refuse to speak to her unless it was completely necessary. Pavi sighed, and slipped silently out of his room.

They all still lived in the company's house -like wings, just in different rooms. He stepped into the kitchen area and opened one of the cupboards, looking for something to calm him down. Pavi found a small canister of Hot Chocolate and smiled, he loved that stuff. He put a kettle of water onto the stove and waited. The loud whistle broke the silence a few minutes later. Pavi reached for the handle of the kettle and pulled his hand back sharply, crying out loudly.

"OW, FUCK!" He yelled, shaking his hand rapidly. But before he could start on another swearing streak, he was interrupted by a deep laugh from behind him. Pavi spun around, still rubbing his burnt hand tenderly. He was more or less surprised to find his brother leaning on the wall behind him. Luigi smiled,

"Having trouble, brother?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes…" Pavi said feebly. He dropped his over the top accent after his father died. After all, he only did it to impress him. Luigi smirked and walked up to the stove. He picked up the Kettle with a cloth and filled up Pavi's cup. He turned around and yawned,

"Why are you up so late anyway?"

Pavi frowned, he really didn't feel like telling his big brother that he still had nightmares, it made him feel childish.

"I…I can't sleep…"

"Nightmares?" Luigi asked, all of the previous taunting qualities in his voice had vanished. Pavi nodded slowly, staring at the floor. Luigi walked up, he lifted Pavi's chin with one hand, and handed him his cup with the other.

"Cheer up, we all miss Dad sometimes." He said quietly, walking out of the kitchen and back into his room. Pavi cocked his head to the side, _how did he know that I was having nightmares about Dad?_ He thought, heading back to his own room. Pavi closed the door quietly and sat down on his bed. He took a small sip of his drink and set it down on the nightstand beside him. The spot on his chin where Luigi's hand had been still tinged lightly and for the first time in months, Pavichi Largo fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

A/N: _Soooo, How Did You All Like My First Chapter? I Know That This First Chapter's Kinda Short But I Would REALLY Appreciate Your Comments And Feedback, NO FLAMES THOUGH!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love And Loathing Chapter 2**_

_A/N: Hey Guys! Glad To See That People Are Reviewing. There Are So Many Things That I Need To Say About This Chapter. Okay, 1: I'm Sorry, I Understand Now That It Is Called __**Slash**__, Not Yaoi. 2: I Don't Own This Movie Or It's Characters. 3: WARNING: This Chapter Does Start Off With A Bit Of A Lemon, If That Bothers You, I'm Not Forcing You To Read It ^^_

He knew that it was wrong, but it just felt so damn _good!_ Pavi moaned quietly as Luigi kissed a trail down his neck and chest.

"Stop…" He moaned, trying vainly to push Luigi's head away.

"Why should I?" Luigi purred, "You seem to be enjoying this…" Pavi tried his hardest to stay quiet but when Luigi's hand found a way into his pants, he couldn't help but cry out loudly.

"L-Luigi…" He cried out. Luigi smiled and leaned forward, tracing Pavi's ear with his tongue. Luigi gently bit down on his ear –lobe, causing Pavi to whimper. The hand inside his pants began to move at a faster pace and Pavi had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. A few moments later, Pavi couldn't hold back any longer. He arched his back and cried out in single wordless yell. Everything went black after that.

Pavi's eyes snapped open. He screamed and jumped out of his bed, horrified by his own twisted dreams. _What the hell is wrong with me?!?! _He thought, trying to ignore the obvious bulge in his pants. He was disgusted with himself, it was Okay to think about getting a hand – job from like a Gen-Tern or something…but…but your own brother?! Now he was sure that there was something seriously wrong with him. It also happened to be that exact moment when Luigi decided to enter the room.

"Are you alright Pavi?" He asked, concern noted in his voice. "I thought I heard you scream…"

Pavi cleared his throat, but his voice came out shaky anyway.

"Erm…Yeah…I'm fine. I just need to be alone right now…" Luigi walked up and put a hand on Pavi's shoulder.

"Look, I know that it's been hard for you since Dad-" He was cut off by Pavi violently shrugging off his hand.

"Don't give me that 'dad issue' **Bullshit!**" Pavi yelled, storming out of his room and past Luigi. "I'll be in the Library!" He shouted behind him.

Pavi stormed into the Library, fuming. He locked the door behind him and began to pace the large room. "Why did I come to the Library?" Pavi thought out loud, "I _hate_ books!" He paced for a few more minutes before he grabbed a small book and settled down in an over sized chair. In a matter of minutes, he fell asleep.

Luigi smiled, pulling out a skeleton key from his pocket.

"Why does he always forget that I have the keys to every room?" He mused, opening the large wooden doors. He walked in quietly and looked around. "Pavi?" He whispered, "You here?" He took another step forward and noticed his little brother sleeping in a rather large chair. Luigi smiled, Pavi was always so peaceful looking when he slept. He turned around to leave, when he felt someone grab his wrist.

"Don't Go…" Pavi mumbled in his sleep, frowning. Luigi leaned down.

"No, I won't leave you…" He whispered, "I Promise."

Luigi swore that he saw his brother smile when he said that.

A/N: _Sooo? How Was Chapter 2??? Hmmm? Please keep the feed back coming, I REALLY NEED IT!!_


End file.
